


A love tryst

by orphan_account



Series: Random oneshots [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty and Jughead are sneaky, F/M, Fluff, I can’t write, I don’t know what this is, It’s as confusing for me as it is for you lol, Secret Relationship, Veronica has lost her touch, i don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I - I… Okay,” Her best friend finished with a sigh. “But on one condition: I’m going to give it a week, and if I don’t find anyone, that’s it. We are done.”She raised her eyebrow a minute later at the lack of response but was then met with a loud shriek and an arm being wrapped around her.“B! I promise you won’t regret this.”ORVeronica schemes to get Jughead and Betty together
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Series: Random oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744378
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	A love tryst

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Decy for editing this

“Veronica, no. I’m not giving in to the horrific world of online dating. I’m not that desperate to get a boyfriend… An - and what if this person turns out to be a serial killer or worse a… Something!”

“Pish posh! What’s he going to do, kill you through the phone? Even if he’s miles away? This is the 21st century, boo. Get with the times, and desperate times call for desperate measures. This is how we date now. It turned out great for Kev.”

“Okay you do have a point, but I don’t trust the internet. You don’t know what kinds of people are in there! I might get catfished, you know.” her argument was getting weaker but she had taken a vow a long time ago not to go down that rabbit hole and she was determined to keep it that way. 

“B, I can’t see you all depressed anymore, it’s killing me not being able to do anything. Maybe a nice guy is what you need to distract you from… From-well, yourself. You need to get out of your own head.” Veronica added puppy dog eyes for further convincing and she could see it working. 

“I - I… Okay,” Her best friend finished with a sigh. “But on one condition: I’m going to give it a week, and if I don’t find anyone, that’s it. We are done.” 

She raised her eyebrow a minute later at the lack of response but was then met with a loud shriek and an arm being wrapped around her.

“B! I promise you won’t regret this.”

————————————

Sweet Pea’s phone pinged with a message.

V: Mission get-Bughead-together is a go! 

He shook his head fondly at his girlfriend’s antics. They (she) had come up with this plan when they saw how perfect Betty and Jughead were for each other. When Sweet Pea suggested to ‘take them on a double date’ or ‘set them up on a blind date’, she had looked at him like he had grown two heads but proceeded to continue with her elaborate plan. 

_“Babe, B has alway hated the guys I’ve set her up with.I think it’ll help if she ‘finds’ him on her own, that way she’ll go into a potential relationship, with a refreshed mindset.”_

_“And Tinder is the only way to do that? A site you told me she ‘loathes’?”_

_“I - okay, but I’m too far in this to back up now, so we’re doing it.” she declared, a little frustrated._

He snapped out of his daydreaming and messaged back.

SP: A little delay here. Jughead is hard to crack. Also, can we stop with the ‘Bughead’? It makes me feel like we’re in middle school again.

V: Make it fast lover boy. B has only given me a week so you have to work with me here. 

SP: I’m trying 

“Dude! Just make a fucking tinder account, man!”

“Whoa, why are you so pissed about my dating life?”

Jughead saw Sweet Pea furiously swiping on his phone and when he turned it to him, his eyes widened as he saw what could only be described as the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on.

“Veronica is trying to set you up with her.”

“Aaand I need tinder for that because...?”

“I don’t know what to tell you. My girlfriend’s gone crazy but just do this for me, man or I won’t hear the end of it.”

“Fine. Fine I’ll do it just for you.”

“But don’t tell Veronica, she’ll kill me.”

———————————

_Later that night_

“Hey,” Jughead was worried at the pained look on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Juggie, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop her.”

“Stop who from what Betts?” 

“Veronica made me get a tinder account, but don’t worry, it’s only for a week.” she added quickly.

Betty glared at him when she saw him laughing through the screen. “Oh, yeah, this is funny to you? I’ll show you funny, maybe I should swipe right on some of these guys.”

“Betts, no, I’m sorry give me a minute.” Jughead was still chuckling.

“I’m sorry. I’m good now,” he was a little out of breath. “It’s all good Betts. Veronica only made you get tinder to set us up.”

“What?” She knew she couldn’t have heard that right.

“Yes. Sweets told me, she apparently thought you wouldn’t come if she told you directly so she made a whole plan of using tinder to set us up.”

“OMG, are you serious? I love V, but she can be a bit too much sometimes which is why I didn’t want to tell her about us in the first place. Oh no, do you think she found out? She must be furious that I didn’t tell her.”

“Betts relax,” he interrupted her. “You’re rambling, it’ll be fine okay? It doesn’t matter if she found out or not. It's a relationship between you and me; not you, me and her alright? And anyway, I’m glad you wanted to keep me for yourself for sometime and save me from the wrath of the infamous Veronica Lodge.”

Betty giggled at that and looked at him lovingly, she was glad she found someone who made her happy and always knew what to say to make her feel better, she told him as much. 

“I miss you. I hate this not being close to you.” she yawned behind her hand which went unnoticed by him.

“I know, Betts me too, I miss holding you. So I know you wanted to hear about my book, now it’s not fully planned but just an idea right now. I decided to lean into the whole murder myster-” Jughead stopped when he saw she had fallen asleep. 

“Goodnight.” he whispered into the darkness with a smile and fell asleep a while later watching her face worry free and listening to her tiny adorable snores that he had come to love (and failed to get her to admit that she does snore). It wasn’t as good as sleeping right next to her but it’ll do for now. 

————————————

“Hey broooo...” Sweet Pea was shocked to see what was in front of him. Jughead was asleep next to his laptop which had a sleeping Betty shown on it. 

He quickly exited the room and dialed Veronica. 

“Babe, this better be important, it’s the middle of the night and you know I need my beauty sleep.” She whined.

“Ronnie, I think it worked.”

“What worked?”

“Just go to Betty’s room you’ll understand.”

“What? No, I’m not invading her privacy like that. I don’t know how you dogs live but we actually respect each other’s privacy.”

“You and I both know that’s not true and just go. I promise you, it’ll be worth it.”

Sweetpea patiently waited as he heard footsteps, then the opening of a door and then his ears started ringing by the high pitch squealing from the other end of the phone call. 

He held the phone away from his ear until he confirmed it was safe to bring it close again. He proceeded to shush her as it was still the middle of the night but he was happy that her plan worked and hopefully his best friend would stop his moping now. The timing was a little too rushed, he noticed, but they both paid no attention to it. 

——————————————

_ Next Morning _

“Morning, V?” Betty was confused to see Veronica in the kitchen making coffee as she was never up before her. 

“Morning to you too,” Veronica said slyly, like she knew something that Betty didn’t. “You had a good sleep?” she asked with the same undertone. 

“Yeah, fine thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me, B. I’m glad it worked out.” 

‘Ahh, there it is. But wait, how did she find out?’

“What are you talking about?” 

“Oh, you know just how my plan worked.” 

“And what ‘plan’ is this?” She played along for now.

“To set you up with Ju - a guy… From tinder, yeah a guy from tinder.”

“But that’s not what happened, is it?”

“Okay, no. I’m sorry, B. He’s Sweet Pea’s friend and I just knew you would be perfect for each other. Plus, I knew you wouldn’t go if you knew it was a blind date.” Veronica rambled, panicking.

“V, it’s okay. I’m not mad,” she said with a tiny nervous laugh. “Actually I have something to tell you. Meet me at ‘The Dead Rabbit’ at 5:30 and I’ll explain everything to you.”

—————————————

_ The Dead Rabbit-5pm _

“ Are you sure you still want to do this, Juggie?”

“Yes, yes of course,” Jughead gripped her hand tightly. “As fun sneaking around has been, I want everyone to know how much I love you and I want to be able to do this -” he gripped her neck and kissed her. “ -without worrying about Veronica or Sweets finding out about us.” 

“So what you’re saying is, you love me enough to deal with Veronica’s crazy plans?” Betty said the last part while gesturing between them to remind him of the latest one. 

“I really didn’t think this through. I changed my mind, Betts, let’s go.” he teased her.

“You’re a dork.” she giggled.

“You know you love this dork.”

“Yeah, I do.” Betty replied softly and gazed into his sea-deep eyes. 

Their ‘staring contest’ was broken by a loud “OH MY GOD”. 

“This has been going on for a while, hasn’t it? I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out before, of course you wouldn’t sleep with someone after talking to them for only a day. I guess I was just blinded by my happiness for you.” Veronica could clearly see the love in their eyes and felt like an idiot for not picking up on it earlier. 

The raven haired girl looked like she was about to faint from the overflow of emotions. Sweet Pea had just entered the bar when he saw her in that condition and quickly guided her to a seat and bought her some water before Betty could even try to get up. 

She reached across the table to take Veronica’s hand in hers and whispered “Are you okay, V?” the concern was evident in her voice. 

“Yeah I - I’m… I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell me about this, do you not trust me, B?”

“No! No, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t even realise. God, V. I’m so sorry, we just weren’t sure what this was and once we were, we kind of liked the secrecy and just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while. No one except Jughead’s sister - who found out by complete accident by the way - knows about us.”

Jughead felt guilty looking at the two best friends because he was partly to blame. Three months ago, Betty said she was ready to tell everyone about them. He was the one who enjoyed the privacy they had and suggested they continue dating in secret. 

“How long is a while exactly?”

“Six months” she winced as she said it.

Veronica couldn’t make Betty feel worse if she tried, the broken look on her face made her burst into tears. 

“Veronica, I’m so sorry it’s all my fault, I was the one who made Betty hide this from you. I don’t want to be the guy who breaks up two best friends.” Jughead interrupted.

She wiped her face and giggled at how worried the boy was. “I am not going to stop being her bestie over this, silly! Yes, I was hurt that you guys didn’t tell me but I am so happy for you. Besides, I guess I can understand why you did it, I can be a bit too much sometimes.”

“No,V. That’s not why!” she was trying to make her feel better but it was clearly not working. 

“Okay, it was partially the reason,” Betty gave in at the ‘you know it’s true’ look she got from Veronica. 

“So does this mean we can go on double dates now?” Veronica exclaimed, it was like a flip had been switched and the heart broken girl from not even a minute ago was replaced by a cheerful one. 

“And she’s back,” Betty stated equally as happy. “For what it’s worth, we called you both here to tell you about us officially. Though how did you even find out in the first place.”

“Well you both slept together.” Sweet Pea chimed in for the first time since he arrived. The double meaning of the phrase made Betty turn a shade of red that would’ve put Cheryl’s hair to shame. Jughead on the other hand had a huge smirk on his face, the implied meaning not lost on him either.


End file.
